A myriad of worktables are available on the market and many patents are directed to various such worktables, most of which typically comprise a work surface (work-plate) and a support structure which in many cases one or both is collapsible.
A variety of patents are concerned with different aspects of the support structure and their collapsing/folding while other patents are directed to features of the work surface and different accessories therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,031 discloses a collapsible work table which is designed for carrying power tools. In the open position, it comprises a work surface with a means for mounting a tool (such as a power saw), with one set of adjacent legs containing wheels for portability between two proximate locations. In the event that the table needs to be transported a great distance, the table is collapsible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,555 discloses a collapsible, multiple shelf work table. The support structure provided is simple, and allows for economical and sturdy construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,174 discloses a worktable comprising two collapsible side frame assemblies, two collapsible cross frame assemblies, and a work surface. The side frame and cross frame assemblies are secured in the open position by the use of turnbuckles attached via hooks. The work surface has hooks which are used to secure it to vertically spaced slots which are on a U-shaped member attached to the side frame assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,824 discloses a work table supported on a workhorse which is either collapsible or non-collapsible. The work surface consists of a member which can be attached to the top of the workhorse, and side work-plates which are collapsible. They are supported in the open position by support legs. The work surface includes various elements which are useful for receiving various hardware.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a worktable which is easily assembled and erected on a support structure, and can be easily disassembled and collapsed in such a way as to minimize its profile for compact transport and storage.